Well, because it's Christmas!
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Just a oneshot for Christmas. With some spoilers. With some foreshadowing. Just because Kamui and Gintoki got their share of romance from the other two Gintama fics that doesn't mean that a certain demon is not getting any...after all, this is a oneshot which does not disrupt the other two fics...right? :D MERRY CHRISTMAS !


**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas~! Just as a warning, whatever that happens in this oneshot does not affect the other two Gintama Fics. **

**Enjoy the season guys~! :D**

* * *

><p>"SO, it's Christmas today…" Gintoki informs the cast, pinky in his nose as usual.<p>

"Almost an end to a year-aru!" Kagura exclaims over the turkey.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa is trying her best to salvage the kitchen which Tae had invaded. While they are friends, there are times she felt that she should make it clear to the lady that she is banned from the Yorozuya Kitchen. During times like this, people are supposed to be enjoying the festive goodness of turkey, log cakes and Christmas puddings. Not some nightmare Dark Matter made by Tae; she is only welcomed during Halloween.

Gintoki was done with all the desserts and she is coming up with another turkey.

"Tae-chan, please enjoy the food with the rest in the living room!"

"Tsubasa-san, isn't it better for the female lead to be joining her boyfriend in the living room now? I mean, as of Chapter 82, you guys had kissed right?" Tae tells her while taking the spot to watch the turkey. "Both of you should be eating each other's faces in the living room under the mistletoe right now."

Tsubasa pauses at that statement. No. She is not that ready to do something like what Tae had suggested. This is simply way too awkward. Another thing would be that her Konohagakure friends are coming over and she is not quite ready to do something like that in front of Sasuke. After all, he had always treated her as an unofficial sister-in-law and it might be rather disturbing for him to see her making out with a Kakashi look-alike in a party.

This is way too weird by her standards.

Also, Gintoki needs to wash his hands before touching her. Seriously, those fingers...she wonders just how much booger is stuck on them.

"Sasa! Did you miss me?" she hears that familiar voice coming off from the living room and five seconds later…

"KAAAAAAAMUI! DIEEEEE!"

"Kagura-chan! Don't destroy the living room! Calm down now!" Shinpachi yells at the Yato girl.

"I've brought you a present! Where are you, Sasa?" Kamui starts searching through the apartment for her, much to Gintoki's distaste. Seriously, who the hell does this boy think he is?! Just because Sakurai-san had decided to come up with another fic for KamuiXTsu that does not mean that he has the right to harass her.

After all, this is a Christmas fic written for 'Someone from the Sky' no?

Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Gin-san, this is not a Christmas Fic for that one fic.

"WHAT?! HEY! THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AREN'T I THE LOVE INTEREST OF TSUBASA HERE?!"

Not quite. It is quite a reverse harem here, Gin-san.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF FROM HER, YOU STUPID BUNNY!"

"This is bad, Toushi, you did not get any chance to have any otome action with Tsubasa-san…" Kondo tells his Vice-Commander after hearing that. Also, the Gorilla is cosplaying a Christmas Tree. You know, this is a Christmas Fic and we need one but the Yorozuya is too poor to get one after getting all the food so well…

We have an exotic Gorilla Christmas Tree.

Complete with around 10 different strains of bananas and other tropical fruits dangling off from him with the usual Christmas decorations. Also, to cover up his banana too. We would not want him to terrorize…

"That's a sorry-looking banana." Abuto tells him.

"Hijikata-san won't mind it. After all, in the other fic he is set to be Sasa's ex-boyfriend before Ginpachi-sensei." Sougo tells Kondo who is getting Abuto to head off to the nearest toilet.

For a banana showdown.

"That's not me! That's Date Masamune!" Hijikata snaps at Sougo.

"But he's voiced by Nakai-san and sounds like you. A cooler version of you without mayonnaise that is." Sougo tells him while preparing to head off to antagonize Kagura.

"Don't even mention that…" Hijikata mumbles, losing all color literately. "Could we rest about these Nakai jokes? It's getting way too old…" he continues while drawing circles at one corner of the living room.

Kamui enters the bedroom to raid the wardrobe which Gintoki had managed to tidy up this morning. Only to find a purple-haired ninja hiding amongst Gintoki's washed underwear.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BUNNY…" Gintoki stops to stare at Sarutobi Ayame with Kamui.

"It's not what you think it is! I was invited to this party so I was trying to be Santa and I got into the wrong chimney!"

"My closet does not have a chimney YOU PERVERTED WOMAN!"

"Neh, you know where does Sasa keep her underwear?" Kamui asks Ayame at that.

"It's at the other compartment." She points it out to Kamui who runs off before Gintoki goes on with his usual stalker cleaning routine.

Tsubasa enters the living room to put out the second turkey which she had managed to save from Tae's hands only to see Ayame being flung out from the bedroom. Oh, and the ninja has a pair of Gintoki's boxers too. She turns around to see Kamui raiding her underwear compartment.

She gives up. Seriously. She could not be bothered with that Yato taking her boxers because she is wearing her favorite one. Well, she just hopes that he would not find…

"Sasa! What's…"

"OH NO! NOT ANOTHER PLOT DEVICE! YOU STUPID BUNNY!" she rushes past her Konohagakure friends to stop Kamui from flashing the plot device to everyone in the room. Naruto frowns a little at the sight of Tsubasa beating up Kamui in the bedroom and turns around to see Kagura and Sougo engaged in a food fight.

Kakashi's expression falls at the sight of the Gintama characters in the party.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we here?" Sakura asks the masked ninja who sighs at that.

"That's because we might be appearing in the newer Gintama fic too…well, and we have quite some screen time in the current one too so we are invited." Kakashi explains to his student while putting away the present he had prepared for his kohai who is still attempting to murder Kamui for almost revealing another plot device.

Sasuke kept mum at that and went straight off to the food with Naruto.

"Kagura-chan! Stop wasting food-tebayo!"

"Gaaaa! First my stupid brother then this stupid sadist!" Kagura screams, preparing to launch another Christmas pudding at Sougo.

Sougo takes out his bazooka and aims it at the Christmas pudding that Kagura is attempting to hurl at his direction. Naruto and Sasuke sighs at the sight; they hardly get to eat anything prepared by Tsubasa after she fell into this dimension and both of them thought they could finally have their fill yet these jokers are wasting all the food away.

Just what in the world is wrong with these Gintama people?

Just as Kagura and Sougo launched their attacks, Kamui is being tossed out from the bedroom and being thrown directly into Sakura. This could not get any worse; Gintoki is getting drunk with Hasegawa at the other end of the room, completely ignoring the fact that Tsubasa had just destroyed half of the bedroom doors and more parts of the house is going to get trashed with an enraged Sakura now attacking Kamui because he called her ugly.

What was worse is that Gintoki is starting to strip amongst the chaos and climbing up on one of the tables to dance with some other guy Kakashi had never met before while Naruto and Sasuke were trying their best to stop Kagura and Sougo from destroying the food.

'Just what kind of Christmas party is this?' Kakashi wonders while sitting beside Shinpachi.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. GIN-SAN! STOP SHAKING THAT THING! IT'S GETTING REALLY OBSENCE!"

"Huh? Who the fuck cares about this? Patsusan, life is about living it to the fullest you know? Let's party!"

"Have the decency to put your pants on! You are waving your thing in Kakashi-san's face!"

"Neh Kakashi." The silver samurai hops off from the coffee table to look at the Copy Ninja with his drunken eyes. "Do you wear a helmet there too? Or do you have a helmet beneath that helmet like your mask?"

"GIN-SAN!"

"Well…that's not really something I would like to discuss about. Tsubasa would know the answer…"

"Huh?" Gintoki and Shinpachi frown at the reply.

"Kakashi-san, why in the world would Tsubasa-san know that, you…" Shinpachi asks the Copy Ninja.

"Well, if she did not fall from the sky…she's supposed to…"

"NO SPOILERS!" Gintoki and Shinpachi cover his mouth at that.

"Why is this becoming really a reverse harem fic?" Tsukuyo comments, exhaling smoke from her kiseru. "And a crossover one too."

"Well, this is how Sakurai-san does her work. She is causing Tsubasa-san's Tsu-ness to rise as we speak." Tae replies to Tsukuyo who sighs at that. "Kyu-chan, did you see Tsubasa-san anywhere?"

"No." Kyuubei replies, pocketing the pudding Tae made.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke got pretty fed-up with trying to stop Kagura and Sougo from destroying all the edible food on the table and…

"SUSANOO!"

"KURAMA! LET'S GO! RIKUDO SENNIN MODE!"

The passerby was shocked by the explosion coming off from the Yorozuya's apartment. What was even more shocking was to see the perfect Susanoo and a massive Rikudo Sennin Mode of Kurama after the dust and smoke settles.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura screams at the pair.

"Oh." Both of them pause to realize the amount of damage they made to the apartment.

Half of the roof was blown off and people were gathering around to watch. Not good. Naruto and Sasuke turns to look at each other and nods.

Susanoo wears a fake beard and Santa hat while Kurama grew antlers and a round red nose.

"HOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS-TEBAYO!" Susanoo starts throwing beans at the onlookers.

"THAT'S THE WRONG FESTIVAL, SASUKE-SAN!" Shinpachi snaps at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi sighs before forming a series of hand seals and snow starts falling.

Where is Tsubasa then?

She was about to tell those jokers off when she realized that Hijikata had lost all color.

"Toushi, you ok?"

"Ignore me…" it made her wonder just how the hell he was able to brood through the ruckus caused by Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm just going to disappear…" she exhales sharply at that.

This is definitely not the Demonic Vice-Commander she used to love. She has to do something. Well, since the apartment is destroyed, she decides to pull Hijikata out to somewhere else. This poor guy is being left out after all the Kamui and Gintoki nonsense and she felt that she should at least do something for the poor man.

After all, she was the one who started all the dreaded Nakai jokes.

"Where are we going?" he asks while she drags him along the cold streets.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere romantic." She replies. "Or just somewhere I can take advantage of you under mistletoe so that I won't be labelled as a slut?" Hijikata's eyes widens at that. "Heard that? I'm trying to find an excuse to make out with you because you are pretty unloved in the other two fics, Mayora."

"Tsk. Leave the Mayora out of that." He clicked his tongue before catching up with her so that he would not risk his arm being broken.

"What? I've never made out with you didn't I? I did that with Kamui first, then Gintoki…it would only be fair if I made out with you right? Since you were…"

"I know that, just find that damned place already." He tells her, picking up speed as he speaks.

In the end, they could not find the place at all so he had decided to bring her to the place he first met her. Well, that is in the older fic. The forest, by now, is freezing cold and covered in snow. She could see her breath as they walked and starts amusing herself by trying to blow different shapes out into the air.

For one, Hijikata is starting to wonder just what in the world is wrong with this woman. Also, what in the world is wrong with him because he thinks that she looks pretty funny while doing stupid things like that and it is not making him love her any lesser. She might not be the prettiest woman he had met but there is just something that makes him ignore the fact that she is not as beautiful as Mitsuba but he loved her as much as Mitsuba. Heck to that, it might be more.

Perhaps it is the shit that she always manages to pull out on others when most are afraid. Like that time she just confessed to him and having the courage to face him like a dear old friend after all what happened. She is not afraid at all. And this time, she is not afraid of pulling another shitty move on him again.

Well, this might just be a chapter but that is fine by him.

It might not even be related much to the other two Gintama fics but to the shit with that.

"Are you ready?" he asks after seizing up every ounce of courage from within.

"Toushi, don't make me crack another Na-"she was being cut off by his lips.

It is not as hungry as Kamui's and neither it is as intense as Gintoki's.

It is oddly in-between the other two. Not something over-the-top passionate or something lusty, just…oddly comforting. It was careful and she was wondering if this is really the Demonic Vice-Commander that the rowdy Shinsengumi is afraid of. She had expected to be attacked by a fellow demon but she seems to be wrong about that. Not that it is going anywhere but he seems to be testing whether he could turn things up slowly and she found herself giving him the greenlight.

After all, this is Christmas and just an oneshot.


End file.
